


You Called?

by Prince_Ali



Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caring Kim Jongdae, Childish Oh Sehun, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Sehun doesn't think as Jongdae calls him over for dinner and rushes out through the cold in probably not the most appropriate attire.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Twitter Requested Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954828
Kudos: 22





	You Called?

**Author's Note:**

> “Mmm… you’re warm.”

It was cold. Well, maybe that was an understatement, it was probably more than that. It was fucking cold. Sehun stuffed his hands further into his pockets in hopes that it would maybe possibly warm them up just a little more than they were. He was a fool to forget gloves, but wouldn’t you if your boyfriend called you up saying that they were going to make dinner and they wanted you to come? If you said no, you’re lying. 

Upon hearing the invitation Sehun hadn’t even thought about how cold it would be outside as he threw on a shirt and pants before shoving his arms through his jacket sleeves and slipping his feet into a pair of shoes. So, he probably should have thought more about his attire seeing as he had to trudge to the subway to take it halfway across town then trudge to his boyfriend’s apartment. But it was too late, he didn’t feel it at first, it was only after he stood outside Jongdae’s house did he realize he couldn’t feel his toes.

Lifting a hand from his pocket he rapped it against the door before pulling out his phone and send Jongdae an ‘I’m here’ text.

I wasn’t even a second later that the door opened to a gleeful young man who’s smile began to fall rapidly at the sight of the other. “Sehun, are you kidding me? Is that what you wore getting here? It’s cold out!”

Jongdae grabbed the Sehun’s arm and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind them. “Yeah, well, I didn’t really think of it until I was already here and by that time it was already too late.” Sehun watched as the other fretted about him with a partial scowl and could only smile at his boyfriend’s tendencies.

Jongdae paused his commotion to look up at Sehun with a pout forming on his lips. “You need to take better care of yourself. You’re an adult Sehun, you can’t just do things like this, what if you get a cold?”

With a roll of his eyes Sehun reached out and grabbed Jongdae pulling him close to his chest in a possessive hug. Sehun nuzzled his nose into the smaller’s hair and tightened his arms around Jongdae’s waist. “Yeah, but if I act like an adult you’re no longer going to fuss over me, and if you don’t fuss over me what are you going to do with all of that extra time.”

A scoff came from Sehun’s chest and the larger could almost feel the other rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Sehun in return. “I could actually get some work done for once,” came the muffled reply.

“Yeah but you don’t want to, and I give you a good reason not to.” The younger chuckled as he tightened his arms, drawing the heat that was his boyfriend closer to him. “Mmm… you’re warm.”

There was a sigh and a small laugh before Jongdae began to pull away. “Yeah, and you’re a big baby. Come on. Help me with dinner, it’s almost done.” Jongdae grabbed Sehun’s hand and maneuvered the two to the kitchen where Sehun hovered behind Jongdae, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist, not actually helping as the other prepared the rest of the meal with a smile on his face.


End file.
